Nowadays, people generally judge another by how he or she looks because it is the first resource that people present themselves to others. Therefore, in order to look younger and healthier, it is getting more and more popular for people spending time to have skin care in beauty shops to protect their skins and to clean their faces by the cosmeticians or estheticians.
There are plenty of standard tools that the cosmetician or esthetician needs to utilize during facial cleaning or other types of facial work. These tools include the facial steamer machine which can generate warm water steam to provide treatment of softening the skin, opening pores, and improving skin respiration, the vacuum-spray which can provide vacuum suction for deep cleaning and plumping out wrinkles with spray for liquid cosmetics and toning application, the electrical brush for deep cleaning treatment, the hot and cold treatment appliance for skin pores expansion and contraction, and the lymphatic drainage treatment appliance such as the rhythmic air massage, vacuum massage or air patting massage that can create a deep kneading, wave like action, or perform gliding and pulsing. Other more advancing tools include the high frequency current device for providing stimulating and a germicidal action, the galvanic current device for ionization and desincrustation treatment, the hair removal apparatus for depletion of hair, the ultrasound device for massaging the skin, and the faradic current device for muscle toning or muscle exercising.
In view of above, there are so many different types of skin care appliance, however most of the conventional beauty care appliances are designed to merely accomplish a single function. In other words, the function of each beauty care appliance is limited and the user must spend more expense to purchase so many kinds of skin care appliance. Each skin care appliance must be built to form a single machine that has an individual supporting stand and an extended electrical wire for power supply. Therefore, they need more space to store and various machines with different purposes are require to arrange around the patient's treatment bed at the same time for each facial treatment that occupies a lot of space and complicates the application of each machine. Moreover, since each machine has an independent power wire, it is very troublesome and dangerous for the cosmetician or esthetician to handle so many wiring around the patient.
Recently, some manufacture combines two to three types of appliance into one machine, that provides more functions in a single machine, takes up less space, and also becomes more economic in cost. However, the combination machine still has its shortcomings, such as: 1) the functions of each multi-purpose machine are still limited, so that the cosmetician might still have to purchase more than one combination machine; 2) different types of appliance are not replaceable, so that different multi-purpose machines might poss appliances with the same function; 3) some of the functions are not used often enough, so that existence of such appliance that performs such particular function is not practical; and 4) all machines are due to have mechanical problems, that when problems occur on one of the appliances, the user needs to sent the whole multi-purpose machine back to the manufacturer to repair, therefore not only the regular work routine of the user is disturbed during the repairing time, but also that the multi-purpose machine may be further damaged during the transportation.